Feng Shui Romance
by yunjaez
Summary: Robin and Raven are stuck together in a lift. Raven offers to tell Robin's fortune. He relents, and well, things get pretty bad as Robin hears ridiculous things. AU. Fluff overload!


**HIIII Happy Chinese New Year, peeps;) I am not a Chinese though. This year is the Dragon year! The Dragon is pretty awesome, but I like the Ox more, because I myself am born in the Ox year.**

**Kay, I know I haven't been updating some of my stories, but Sec 2 life in a Singapore school which has topped O'levels for 4 consecutive years, is really tough. And with the added fact that I am so not smart, well, let's just say that Sec 2 life isn't a walk in the park; it's a walk in the Grand Canyon.**

**This is a Chinese New Year fic, hope you all enjoy it Please review!**

"Do you want to get your fortune told?" the woman asked, her deep purple eyes piercing through Robin's flesh. He gulped. His skin was terribly thick, and the fact that the woman's gaze could pierce through it horrified him even more.

"Um, woman, we are stuck in the lift. It's not the time to be doing fortunes," Robin snapped out of both fear and irritation. "Get your mind straight."

The woman laughed. "We are going to be out of here by an hour, so don't trouble yourself and have a fortune-telling session. It's free too."

"But…how do you know that we will be out of here?"

The woman sighed. "I am a fortune-teller."

Robin grimaced. "I don't believe in such things."

"Well, then, would you like to suffer through this torturing session in the lift?"

He sighed mentally. Clearly, this woman wasn't going to back out.

"Fine. But it's free right?"

She chuckled. Her eyes scrutinised Robin from head-to-toe. Robin tried to cover himself up from the sharp raven-like eyes. Apparently, he felt his whole soul bare to the eyes of the woman.

"Chinese Feng Shui. Romance."

"Eh?" he gaped at her.

The woman let her long purple hair loose. Waves of glossy night-like hair flowed down as she swayed in a trance. "Your name?"

Robin, scared out of his wits, answered meekly, "Robin."

The woman's eyes turned milky, and he tried not to scream and flee like a girl. Come on, Robs, you could do this. This is nothing for you; you are a guy with guts. You have saved the world from evil, and you are scared of fortune-tellers.

Maybe the next villain should come up with the fortune-teller concept.

"You have met someone. That someone is right in front of you, literally."

Kay. He raised his eyebrows. There was no one in front of him except the fortune-teller woman. And he's pretty sure he had met her cuz he just talked to her before she went all insane.

"Um…met as in met met, or met what?" Robin questioned, before face-palming himself because he just realised that he made no sense.

"Met romantically."

There was an awkward silence in the lift as those two words wooshed out from the woman's mouth.

"So you are telling me that you are my soulmate?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"No. I am the fortune-telling Feng Shui spirit."

"So you are…what again?" Robin whispered weakly, and dumbly too.

She sighed of irritation. "This woman's being used as a vessel. Just shut up and ask her out on a date later."

"No way. WHY? I have only just met her for a few minutes."

"Just shut up and do it. You muthafucka asshole."

Robin's mind was practically turning into a tornado. Feng Shui spirit could use cuss words? Well, they must be up to date with the modern world.

"I shall leave this vessel soon. So you better get her number."

You suck, Feng Shui spirit, for asking me to get a weirdo's number.

The woman started to sit straight, and she blinked her eyes. The colour of them returned to normal, deep purple like an amethyst.

Robin sighed, and seeing that he had no choice, asked, "Can you give me your business card?"

"Hm? WHUT?" she gaped at him. "What just happened? One moment you were trying not to get me to tell your fortune and now…?"

"Let's just say, your fortunes are pretty accurate."

She smiled. "It's no need. I mean, I am working with your company sooner or later anyway, Mr Grayson."

* * *

><p>His daughter came up to him and giggled. "Look Daddy! See what I can do with the spirit!"<p>

Robin Grayson scooted away from his daughter. He still hated the Feng Shui spirit till this day.

"Don't be such a son of a bitch and look at the spirit. It's ok with you," his wife, Raven Grayson, groaned. "It's not gonna hurt you."

He made a disgusted face, and moved further away from both his wife and his daughter. "It creeps me out."

"Talking about that, why did you ask me for my card the first time we met?"

Robin half-grimaced, and walked over to his wife and lifted her up. "You know why I love and hate the Feng Shui spirit?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Robin, it's way off topic. Answer my question."

He grabbed her head, and felt her satin-like hair. "Cuz it helped me meet the most wonderful woman of my life."

Raven blushed.

"But that still doesn't mean that my precious little daughter must be a fortune teller," Robin smirked.

"Son of a bitch, get back here," Raven growled.

**HEH. ALL DONE! I hope you have enjoyed this little one shot. I know it's weird. LOL. Anyways, review! 3 Thanks, peeps. And HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**


End file.
